Séptimo Hokage: El amor ha llegado
by mayorgaross
Summary: Naruto es el Hokage, sin embargo no es feliz, una serie de sueños lo inquietan y a eso debe sumarle la presión del consejo por casarlo. Pero sus problemas no terminan allí, Kurama y los hermanos Uchiha lo están volviendo loco. Mientras que Hinata es... "Irresistiblemente Hinata".
1. Chapter 1

**Séptimo Hokage: El amor ha llegado.**

-¡El Kyuubi!

-¡Aaaaahhhh!

-¡Corran!

Fueron los gritos que se escucharon luego de ver cruzar a un zorro de nueve colas por el centro de la pacifica Konoha. Unos se escondieron rápidamente, otros corrían despavoridamente, y otros simplemente se quedaban de pie observando con terror pasar al zorro.

-¡Que alguien detenga a ese zorro maldito! –Grito Ichiraku detrás del él-

-¡Hokage-Sama! ¡Hokage-Sama!

Shizune entro en la oficina sin llamar a la puerta, provocando que el joven adormilado diera un brinco del susto.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero Kurama-San ha vuelto a hacer de la suyas. –Dijo sin aliento-

-¿Ahora qué hizo? –Pregunto Naruto, mientras se despegaba una hoja de papel de su mejilla, se había quedado dormido en el escritorio, de nuevo.

-A robado unas manzanas de la señora Yon, le ha quitado a Ichiraku una orden de ramen que estaba por entregar, también ha manchado unos cuadros del señor Sung al darle vuelta a unas pinturas por no dejarse atrapar de los ninjas que le perseguían y…

-Toma dinero de esa gaveta y paga lo que ha tomado Kurama, por favor Shizune-Chan –Murmuro señalando la gaveta con cansancio el rubio-

-Hai.

La pelinegra salió de la oficina y se dispuso a cumplir la orden que le había dado el Hokage, mismo que se recostó en el respaldar de la silla en la que estaba sentado, cerró los ojos y suspiro de cansancio.

-Cinco años –Susurro-

Casi cinco arduos y largos años habían pasado desde que se había terminado la cuarta guerra ninja, habían ganado. Y desde hacia cinco años le habían nombrado como el séptimo Hokage de Konoha.

-Eres demasiado condescendiente con ese zorro maldito, dobe –Dijo Sasuke apareciendo de la nada en la oficina.

Naruto dio un brinco del susto, no esperaba que apareciera Sasuke en ese momento. _Y aquí viene mi otro dolor de cabeza –pensó para sí mismo-_

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto el rubio ácidamente-

Sasuke le miro gélidamente, con su característica seriedad tiro sobre el escritorio un folder.

-Esas son las misiones que he hecho.

Sin esperar, el portador del sharingan se dirigió a la ventana para salir por esta, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo se giró para mirar una vez más a Naruto.

-¿Estás bien, dobe? –Pregunto, observaba a Naruto un poco raro.

-Estaría mejor sino estuvieras aquí, teme.

-Idiota.

Y sin más el azabache salto por la ventana. Naruto se pasó ambas manos por su cabello rubio, despeinándoselo al momento, empezaba a desesperarse, sentía que estaba entrando en una etapa en la que se asfixiaba.

-Hola mocoso.

Naruto miro a su derecha, donde justamente entraba el legendario Kyuubi por la ventana en la que acababa de salir Sasuke. _Y aquí aparece mi segundo dolor de cabeza._

-Kurama… ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-No.

Kurama cruzo la oficina hasta un mueble aterciopelado, mismo que había reclamado como de su propiedad el mismísimo día en el que habían nombrado Hokage a Naruto.

-¡¿En serio zorro inútil?! –Estallo Naruto, poniéndose de pie- Es la quinta vez en esta semana que pago todos tus robos y desordenes que haces.

-¿Robos? Hmp –Chasqueo la lengua el Kyuubi- A eso se le llama tomar prestado.

-¿Tomar prestado? La comida que te comes no la puedes devolver, baka.

-Que escandaloso eres Naruto –Kurama dio vueltas a su alrededor y se hecho, enrollando sus nueve colas alrededor de su cuerpo- Quiero dormir –Dijo cerrando los ojos-

-¡Pero es que te mato zorro del dem…! –Exclamo mientras daba tres zancadas en dirección al zorro-

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Naruto soltó una palabrota mientras daba el pase.

-Naruto-kun –Dijo Shizune, volviendo a entrar al despacho- ¿Terminaste de firmar los documentos que te di?

-Eeehh… ¿Documentos?

-Los que necesito enviar a los Kages –Le recordó-

-Ah sí, aquí están.

Shizune los tomo y luego miro un momento al zorro que dormía plácidamente sobre el sillón y luego vio a Naruto.

-Ya es tarde Naruto-kun, intenta descansar un poco.

-No puedo.

Naruto tomo asiento de nuevo detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a leer otros documentos que necesitaba firmar o simplemente responder. Shizune salió del despacho, suspiro resignada, llevaba meses tratando de persuadir al rubio para que tomara un descanso pero este simplemente lo rechazaba rotundamente. ¿A quién podría recurrir para que lo persuadiera?

Después de un largo tiempo, Naruto vio el reloj que estaba justo arriba en la pared de enfrente; este marcaba las doce de la noche. Se dijo así mismo que solo trabajaría un poco más.


	2. Capitulo 2: Primer Knock-out

Hola a todos!

Estoy feliz de ver que les ha gustado el primer capitulo, así que aquí se viene el segundo.

Solo como recordatorio les informo que los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces y el placer de escribir es únicamente para entretenernos.

Saludos a todos y por favor regalame un comentario y déjame saber que te pareció este capitulo :-)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Primer knock-out.**

Hinata se despertó temprano, como era su costumbre, salió de su habitación y se dispuso a hacer algunos deberes para el clan. Al finalizar tomo el paquete que estaba listo para ella en la entrada principal de los Hyuga. Salió y comenzó a caminar, cruzo la calle y luego de un momento llamo a la puerta, nadie contesto. Recordó un poco divertida que el hermano mayor, dueño de esa casa, le había dicho que le dejaría la puerta abierta. Entro al lugar y con mucha maestría se dirigió a la cocina, ese lugar ya lo conocía de sobra.

-Buenos días Hinata-san.

La Hyuga dio un respingo, pensaba que la cocina estaba vacía.

-Bu-Buenos días Itachi-san.

Itachi tomo un vaso y lo lleno de su te favorito, lleno otro y se lo ofreció a Hinata.

-Gracias. Aquí tengo tu desayuno.

-¿El tuyo también? Recuerda que no me gusta comer solo.

-Hai –Dijo sonrojándose por la mirada penetrante que le dio el pelinegro-

Ambos se dirigieron al inmenso comedor de la mansión Uchiha, la mesa era redonda y de madera, adornada por unos diez asientos. Cada silla en la parte del respaldar tenia incrustado el logo del clan. A ambos les gustaba comer allí únicamente por la comodidad de los asientos. Los dos ninjas haciéndose compañía mutua se dispusieron a comer.

-¿Sasuke-san no está?

-No. Salió temprano a cumplir su misión.

Itachi miro el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, supuso que su hermano pequeño había salido alrededor de las seis. Hinata vio a Itachi y le sonrió mientras comía su desayuno, ambos se dispusieron a hablar de las distintas actividades que les esperaba ese día.

Luego de comer Itachi se despidió de ella y salió de la mansión, por lo que Hinata se dispuso a recoger la mesa, mientras limpiaba la cocina no pudo evitar recordar que solo hacía un año que se llevaba bien con Itachi.

_Venia de una importantísima misión que Naruto le había asignado a su equipo, el problema había sido que les había tomado más tiempo de lo que habían previsto y ella había sido la más perjudicada de todos, debido a que había tenido que activar constantemente su Byakugan. Suspiro de cansancio, para su gran placer estaba a punto de llegar a la mansión Hyuga. Con paso firme pero despacio paso por enfrente de la mansión de los Uchiha; una vez que fue reconstruida Konoha nuevamente, se decidió que los dos clanes más fuertes quedaran cerca uno del otro, aunque en realidad la mansión Uchiha se había hecho únicamente por petición de Naruto. Así que para llegar al clan Hyuga primero había que pasar un tramo de los Uchiha. Estaba por pasar frente a la entrada principal de los Uchiha cuando algo capto su atención._

_Algo al fondo del pasillo se movía, pero era de noche y en el complejo Uchiha no había ni una luz encendida. Hinata miro a su alrededor indecisa, luego de un momento se dispuso a entrar, camino en dirección a lo que se movía pero aun así no lograba ver que era aquello, dio unos pasos más y luego decidió activar su Byakugan. Dio un gritito de terror al darse cuenta que era lo que se movía, eran miles y miles de ratones que al parecer habían hecho casa en aquella esquina del pasillo. Desactivo su Byakugan y se dispuso a salir de allí, pero por primera vez la curiosidad la mataba. Nunca había entrado en aquel lugar, llevaba 3 años siendo vecina del clan Uchiha, específicamente solo vecina de Itachi, pero nunca había entrado, es más ni siquiera solía mirar al muchacho._

_¿Estaría sola la casa? Se preguntó, decidió echar un vistazo, de igual forma, ya estaba adentro. Mientras caminaba su nariz capto un olor extraño en el ambiente, no sabía que era. Abrió una de las puertas, con tremendo cuidado introdujo su cabeza y al ver que no había nadie, entro. El lugar parecía desolado y un poco desordenado, según lograba ver gracias a unos rayos de la luna que penetraban en la estancia. De pronto sin que ella se pudiera dar cuenta sintió el filo de un kunai en su garganta._

_-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –Escucho el susurro de Itachi cerca de su oreja-_

_Todo su cuerpo se tensó ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera sentido su presencia? Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse y su cuerpo temblar, su respiración se agito. Tenía miedo. La sola presencia de Itachi en la habitación, había hecho que la atmosfera cambiara totalmente. No lo lograba ver, pues él estaba pegado a su espalda, pero estaba segura que a esas alturas el joven tenía activado su sharingan._

_-So-Soy Hinata Hyuga –Logro susurrar de miedo-_

_Después de un momento sintió que Itachi quitaba el kunai de su garganta. Se giró para mirarle, dio un paso atrás al darse cuenta que tenía activado el Mangekyo Sharingan._

_-Largo de aquí –Exclamo Itachi._

_Hinata le miraba sin moverse, su mente le exigía que saliera corriendo de allí, pero su cuerpo no respondía. La ojiperla estaba segura que no le miraba desde aquel día en el que la Godaime Hokage había muerto. Trago saliva, Itachi Uchiha era realmente intimidante._

_-¡Dije largo de aquí! –Demando Itachi, mirándola seriamente._

_Hinata regreso en sí de golpe, y sin perder más tiempo, salió como una bala de las tierras del Uchiha._

-Y ese fue mi primer encuentro con Itachi-san –Se dijo para sí misma Hinata regresando al presente-

Tomo una escoba y se dispuso a barrer el corredor de atrás.

Sasuke decidió pasar por la oficina de Naruto para dejar el reporte de su misión de ese día. Como ya era su costumbre prefirió entrar por la ventana, una vez adentro miro que Naruto estaba dormido sobre el escritorio ¿Es que siempre lo iba a encontrar dormido?

-Definitivamente eres el Hokage más inútil que ha tenido Konoha, Naruto –Comentó en voz alta el pelinegro. Sin embargo, Naruto no se despertó.

El rubio murmuro algo en sueños que Sasuke no pudo entender, por lo que decidió acercarse un poco más a él; justo en el momento en que Naruto volvió a hablar.

-Hinata-chan me haces cosquillas.

_¡Y para rematar el muy idiota estaba teniendo sueños húmedos en la oficina!_

-¡Deja de dormir Naruto! –Grito Sasuke a la vez que estrellaba sus dos manos en el escritorio, causando un sonido seco.

El ojiazul cayó al suelo del susto, golpeándose dolorosamente la espalda.

-¡Sasuke! –Grito Naruto malhumorado- ¡Baka! No grites.

-Hmp…

Naruto se puso de pie con dificultad a la vez que se sobaba la espalda.

-Se puede saber qué rayos haces aquí tan temprano –Exigió saber Naruto con lagrimillas en los ojos, realmente le había dolido esa caída-

Como única respuesta Sasuke lanzo su reporte al escritorio. Naruto lo hojeo y maldijo internamente, detestaba que Sasuke terminara tan rápido los deberes que él le ponía.

¡Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y el muy dobe ya había terminado con todas las misiones de ese día!

-Tienes el resto del día libre –Murmuró amargamente-

Sasuke se giró y con las manos dentro de su bolsillo se dirigió hacia la puerta. Naruto no podía creerlo, al fin Sasuke saldría por donde debía.

-Ah… Naruto –Dijo Sasuke antes de salir por la puerta principal de la oficina- Deja de tener sueños húmedos con Hinata.

Naruto cogió velozmente un vaso que estaba en su escritorio y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a Sasuke, sin embargo, este se estrelló en la puerta pues el ojinegro ya la había cerrado, provocando que el vaso se quebrara en mil pedazos.

-¡Yo no tengo sueños húmedos con Hinata!

* * *

Hasta aquí este capitulo, mi paga es tu comentario, así que por favor déjame saber que tal voy con este fic.

**Zafir09:** Gracias por ser la primera persona en dejarme un comentario. Te dire que en este fic Kurama sera muy travieso, estoy segura que volvera loco a mas de uno. Mencionaste el Kage Bunshin eemm... habia olvidado que Naruto puede hacer esa tecnica jajajaja... Veremos que hace mas adelante ok.

**tsukasa200:** Hola. A mi tambien me gusta mucho este Kurama, veremos que otras travesuras nos tiene por alli.

**fan hinata hyuga:** Te complaci... Dime te gusto este capitulo?

**Rebecca KIsara Namikaze:** Hola nena, gracias por leer mi fic, y pues la idea es actualizar con un capitulo diario, veremos que tal me va.

**Eevee Centeno:** Hola... Espero que te haya gustado este que acabo de dejar.

A todos gracias por leerme!


	3. Chapter 3: A solas

Hola a todos!

Se viene el tercer capitulo!

Con paso lento pero seguro, aquí llego con un cap mas, esperando que les guste =D

Saludos a todos y por favor regalame un comentario y déjame saber que te pareció este capitulo :-)

Solo como recordatorio les informo que los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces y el placer de escribir es únicamente para entretenernos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

** A solas.**

Odiaba a Sasuke cuando se la tiraba de chulo, suspiro de frustración, en momentos así se preguntaba porque rayos había luchado tanto para que lo liberaran de prisión. Una vez que la guerra termino, el consejo, decidió que Sasuke Uchiha debía pagar por todos los crímenes que había cometido, no importaron los argumentos que Naruto dio para que se le perdonaran, ni los detalles específicos; de que sin la ayuda de Sasuke esa guerra no se hubiera podido ganar. La respuesta contundente de los ancianos del consejo, había sido que ese argumento no era suficiente para todos los otros delitos cometidos por el susodicho. Cinco años, ese es el tiempo que le había tomado a Naruto para liberarlo, hacia solo dos meses en el que el portador del sharingan había salido libre. Dos meses en los que Naruto ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

El Hokage camino hacia la ventana, en la que muchas veces servía como la puerta principal para los ninjas, y observo a Konoha en todo su esplendor. Sonrió complacido, entre todos habían trabajado arduamente para reconstruirla nuevamente, era más hermosa que antes a los ojos de Naruto. El día sin duda estaba hermoso, el sol ya brillaba constantemente en el cielo y el clima era perfecto como para dar un paseo por las calles, miro hacia el escritorio, aun tenía mucho trabajo por hacer; pero recordó que desde ayer no miraba a Kurama, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo.

Hinata caminaba por una de las calles principales de Konoha, había ido a comprar unas verduras, pan y un poco de pescado para cocinarles a los hermanos Uchiha; se había ofrecido ya que esa mañana no tenía ninguna misión que realizar, sino hasta en la tarde. Tarareaba una canción distraídamente, mientras abrazaba las bolsas contra su pecho. Giro en una esquina y comenzó a caminar una larga calle, casi no era transitada, sin embargo, era una especie de atajo para recortar el camino que la llevaría hasta la mansión Uchiha. Miro hacia enfrente y para su gran sorpresa el que caminaba en dirección hacia ella, era Naruto Namikaze.

Trago saliva.

Llevo una mano a su cabello y lo paso atrás de su oreja nerviosa, siguió caminando mientras observaba cualquier otro punto excepto a Naruto. Sintió una especie de decepción correr por su cuerpo al recordar que habían pasado cinco años sin que Naruto le diera una respuesta con respecto a su confesión de amor. ¿Cinco años? El tiempo había pasado rápido y ella estúpidamente seguía esperando. Apretó contra si aun más las bolsas contra su pecho.

Naruto maldijo en voz baja, ver a Hinata caminar en dirección a él fue lo último que se esperaba. Miro a todos lados y para su mala suerte no había lugar donde ocultarse, resignado siguió caminando hacia enfrente. Si, lo sabía era un completo cobarde y poco hombre. Seguía sin hablar con ella sobre el tema que ambos categóricamente habían eludido todo este tiempo. Estaban por cumplir los cinco años de haber ganado la guerra y el seguía sin dar una respuesta, primero se dijo a sí mismo, que era porque estaba muy ocupado con la construcción de Konoha, luego era porque estaba concentrado en las apelaciones para sacar a Sasuke de prisión y así se la había llevado de excusa en excusa.

Era un idiota lo sabía.

-Hola Hinata-chan –Saludo a la ojiperla sin detenerse-

-Ho-Hola Na-Naruto-kun.

Ambos siguieron caminando sin detenerse; Hinata sintió unas poderosas ganas de llorar, los primeros meses después de la guerra se dijo a si misma que Naruto no la buscaba por estar muy ocupado, las veces que ella llegaba al despacho, el Hokage siempre estaba rodeado de gente, al pasar el tiempo comprendió que Naruto lo hacía para no estar a solas con ella, eso le había dolido grandemente.

Naruto apretó los puños ¿Por qué actuaba de la manera más estúpida con ella? Reconoció para sí mismo que esta era la primera vez que se encontraba a solas con ella. Se giro y en tres largas zancadas la alcanzo de nuevo.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso, Hinata-chan.

Hinata pego los ojos al suelo, no quería que Naruto viera que sus ojos se habían puesto cristalinos por las ganas de llorar, sin decir nada dejo que Naruto cogiera las bolsas. Ambos iniciaron a caminar de nuevo, esta vez, en la misma dirección.

Naruto no encontraba de que hablar ¿Qué se le podía decir a alguien que se lleva rehuyendo casi cinco años?

-El clima está bastante agradable ¿No te parece Hinata-chan?

Del clima, ¡Estaba hablando del clima! Naruto se rasco la cabeza desesperado. Hinata le vio de reojo tímidamente.

-Ha-Hai –Dijo Hinata- No esta tan frio ni tan caliente.

Otro largo e incomodo silencio.

-Es raro verte por aquí Naruto-Kun –Comento más tranquila Hinata, luego de un tiempo empezaba a dejar de sentirse nerviosa.

-Tienes razón, he pasado más tiempo en la torre Hokage, en realidad, he salido en busca de Kurama. No tengo la menor idea de donde se ha metido ese zorro.

-¿Kurama-san? –Hinata sonrió- Yo sé donde esta Naruto-kun.

Naruto se detuvo inmediatamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde está?

-En la mansión Uchiha.

-¡Que! ¿Es-Estas segura?

-Si.

Naruto sin esperar nada mas tomo la mano de Hinata y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la mansión Uchiha. Era extremadamente extraño que el kyuubi decidiera entrar allí, por lo que quería averiguarlo. Ambos siguieron corriendo, Hinata se sonrojo al notar sus manos entrelazadas y más aun al ver que muchas personas se giraban para verlos cruzar la calle juntos.

Llegaron a la mansión Uchiha y entraron, como era costumbre el silencio del lugar los arropo a ambos, caminaron juntos y llegaron a la sala de estar, allí sentado cómodamente se encontraba Itachi. El pelinegro vio a los recién llegados, su mirada viajo directamente a las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Hinata se puso roja como el tomate, mientras que Naruto ni cuenta se dio. De pronto el silencio fue roto por los gritos de Sasuke.

-¡Zorro maldito quítate de mi cama!

Sentado donde estaba Itachi sonrió divertido, sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, mientras que Naruto sin soltar a Hinata, corrió hacia la habitación de donde provenía el escándalo. Cuando llegaron, el rubio lo primero que vio fue a Kurama echado cuan largo era sobre la cama de Sasuke. Luego se fijo que el teme de su amigo estaba rojo de la furia.

-¡Tu! –Dijo Sasuke viendo a Naruto acusadoramente- Llévate esa bola de pelos de aquí antes que lo mate.

-Hmp… Como si pudieras –Contesto el Kyuubi-

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? –Pregunto Sasuke sarcásticamente, activando su sharingan-

-Sasuke estas exagerando –Intervino Naruto inmediatamente-

Kurama por toda respuesta, se giro y le dio la espalda a Sasuke, desarreglando aun más la cama donde estaba.

-No me des la espalda a mi ¡Bestia con pulgas!

Kurama bostezó largamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke había hecho el chidori en su mano derecha e iba con toda potencia hacia el zorro, sin embargo en un movimiento aun mas rápido Naruto se puso en medio de ambos tomando el brazo de Sasuke con fuerza. Sasuke miro furiosamente a Naruto, mientras el rubio seriamente negaba con la cabeza.

Hinata había sido incapaz de ver la rapidez con la que Naruto se había movido. En esos momentos ambos shinobis se miraban mutuamente, noto que Kurama ni siquiera se había movido del lugar, el zorro seguía dándoles la espalda.

Sasuke deciso el chidori y luego desactivo su sharingan, dio un último vistazo al zorro y se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Naruto.

-Llévatelo lejos de aquí –Dijo Sasuke, saliendo de la habitación-

Naruto soltó el aliento de golpe, esos dos, terminarían por matarlo. Sin girarse para ver al Kyuubi dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí Kurama?

-Este es el lugar más silencioso de toda Konoha –Contesto el zorro mientras se paraba en sus cuatro patas y se estiraba perezosamente- Me gusta.

Naruto negó con la cabeza resignadamente.

-¿Y porque tiene que ser sobre su cama? –Pregunto el rubio refiriéndose a Sasuke-

-Es la cama más suavecita de esta mansión.

Naruto tuvo la sospecha que eso no era cierto.

-Hola Hinata –Saludo Kurama acercándose a la ojiperla, como si fuera un gatito se restregó entre sus rodillas.

Naruto le pareció escuchar que ronroneaba. ¿El legendario Kyuubi ronroneando?

-Hola Kurama-san –Dijo divertida Hinata-

Ese zorro era bastante extraño, pensó Naruto para sí mismo. Luego de un momento se dio cuenta que de nuevo quedaba a solas con Hinata, al parecer ella también se había dado cuenta porque se había sonrojado y miraba a todos lados.

-Iré…

-Yo…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Guardaron silencio.

-Iré a preparar la comida –Dijo al fin Hinata, saliendo de la habitación.

Naruto se quedo pensativo allí donde estaba, se miro su mano, aquella con la cual había cogido la mano de Hinata. No la había soltado ni cuando habían entrado a la casa, tenerla tomada de la mano lo había hecho sentir una sensación placentera, aquella misma que había sentido cuando la había tomado de la mano en la gran cuarta guerra ninja.

Esa sensación le gustaba.

¿Qué significaba eso?

* * *

Hasta aquí este capitulo, mi paga es tu comentario, así que por favor déjame saber que tal voy con este fic.

******fan hinata hyuga:** Si lo corregí! jejejeje... es que no recordaba como era, pero bueno ya lo arregle... Mas adelante explicare porque mi precioso Itachi esta vivo (después de Naruto, Itachi es mi preferido :-) Así que tranqui amiga ya sabrás que paso.

******Zafir09:** Hola. Mas adelante te contare que paso con el rokudaime, es alguien que todos conocen pero nadie quiso, pero mas adelante sabrás mas ok y Si, espero que Naruto no enferme pero es que esta estresado por muchos preparativos que tiene que hacer. :)

**poison girl 29:** Holaaa! gracias por tu comentario. Con respecto a tu pregunta la respuesta la sabrás mas adelante, lo que si te puedo decir es que ambos se llevan super bien, mejor de lo que los demás creen. Saludos y gracias de nuevo.**  
**

**nova por siempre: **Hola! Itachi es la sorpresa en este fic jajaja... la verdad es que el me cae bastante bien y pues no lo puedo dejar muerto, pero mas adelante sabras todo con detalle... Si, Sasuke tan odioso pero que se puede hacer, asi es el, nos toca aguantar jajajaja... El legendario Kurama, aquel que daba miedo creo que quedo atras, ya nadie lo respeta y el mucho menos! jajajaja

**Guest: **Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior, espero que este igual. Lo ves muy corto? jajajaja las verdad es que cierro el caapitulo cuando se me ha quedado en blanco el cerebro :D Vamos a ver si la dominante memoria quiere trabajar mas ok.

**Eevee Centeno: **Bueno intentare escribir mas pero es que mi cerebro se pone en huelga jajaja... la idea es corto para no aburrir pero alli veremos ok. Me alegra que te guste este fic.

A todos gracias por leerme!


	4. Chapter 4: Momentos

Hola a todos!

Disculpas por la tardanza pero entre el mundial y el trabajo no me surgian las ideas jajajajaja. Asi pues, tenemos a Alemania como campeon a esperar 4 años para vivir de nuevo este campeonato (a los que nos gusta el futbol). Y pues... Se viene el cuarto capitulo!

Esperando como siempre que les guste =D

Saludos a todos y por favor regalame un comentario y déjame saber que te pareció este capitulo :-)

**_Solo como recordatorio les informo que los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces y el placer de escribir es únicamente para entretenernos._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Momentos**

Sakura salió del restaurante Ichiraku desanimada, había pensado que allí encontraría a Naruto, pero no, el rubio no estaba allí. Por otro lado ella empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenia, el muy idiota sabia que ella llegaría a la oficina esa mañana para trabajar en los últimos toques para la gran celebración que se avecinaba. Ahora, tenía que buscarlo por toda Konoha para llevarlo arrastras a la torre Hokage.

-Konohamaru –Gritó al ver que el joven ninja caminaba por la otra calle-

-Sakura niisan –Le saludo deteniéndose-

-¿Has visto a Naruto-kun de casualidad?

-¿Naruto? No.

-No lo encuentro –Comentó Sakura cruzándose de brazos- Y no sé donde puede estar.

-¿Ya lo buscaste en el Ichiraku?

-Sí, no está allí.

-Lo siento Sakura no sé donde pueda estar.

-Está bien, nos vemos Konohamaru.

La pelirosa comenzó a caminar preguntándose donde podría estar Naruto, le busco por los lugares que solía frecuentar pero no había señales de él. Se detuvo en medio de un callejón, miro hacia su izquierda, nada, a su derecha, tampoco. Estaba por desaparecer de allí e ir a su casa a descansar pues ya estaba cansada de buscar a Naruto, cuando de pronto escucho su nombre.

-Sakura.

La ojiverde miro hacia arriba, en una de las ramas de un árbol se encontraba Sasuke sentado relajadamente. Sakura se puso en camino sin decir nada, eso, era algo que había estado haciendo desde que salió Sasuke de prisión.

Sasuke vio que Sakura comenzaba a alejarse, maldijo por lo bajo, realmente no encontraba la forma de disculparse con ella. Los tres habían luchado y ganado en la "Gran cuarta guerra ninja" y con eso erróneamente él pensó que las cosas serian como antes pero estaba muy equivocado. Había tenido que estar en prisión cinco años por todas las estupideces que había cometido, cinco años larguísimos; en realidad le habían condenado a diez pero Naruto había movido cielo y tierra para reducir su condena, pero a eso debía sumarle que Sakura no le hablaba si podía evitarlo; tristemente recordó las amargas palabras que Sakura le dijo al acabar la guerra:

_Todos celebraban felices por el triunfo y la unión de todos los shinobis sin distinción, sin embargo, Naruto y Sasuke, estaban dentro de una carpa que hacia como hospital, el más gravemente herido había sido Naruto por lo que yacía inconsciente a lado del pelinegro. Sasuke acababa de despertar, con un dolor intenso en el cuerpo y sus ojos debilitados al extremo. Sakura se había recuperado rápidamente gracias a su chakra medicinal y varios medicamentos. Entro por la carpa y encontró despierto a Sasuke._

_-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Sakura, profesionalmente-_

_-Me-Me duele todo._

_-Es normal, te pondré un analgésico y un suero para que te re hidrates._

_La ojiverde le dio la espalda y comenzó a preparar el suero._

_-¿Tu como estas? –Preguntó Sasuke haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz no denotara el dolor que sentía._

_Sakura dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, cerró los ojos fuertemente y respiro hondo. Se giro para mirar a Sasuke de frente._

_-¿Te preocupas por mi? –Preguntó alzando su fina ceja-_

_Sasuke la miro un momento sin decir nada, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sakura sonrió sarcásticamente._

_-Si me preocupo por ti –Contestó al fin Sasuke-_

_-No –Dijo Sakura- No lo haces. –Guardo silencio un momento- Escucha Sasuke-kun, peleamos juntos, ganamos… pero eso no quiere decir que seremos amigos. Realmente quise rescatarte de la oscuridad en la que estabas, porque, como sabes te quería, pero entonces quisiste matarme. Eso nunca te lo perdonare. Pero descuida, -sonrió amargamente- somos compañeros de equipo por lo que hare las cosas bien, pero no por ti, sino por Naruto. Sin embargo no fingiré felicidad porque estés aquí. Tú mataste eso._

Sasuke regreso al presente, vio que Sakura ya iba por la esquina. Desde que salió de prisión estuvo tratando de encontrar la manera de disculparse pero simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pensó quedarse allí, sin hacer nada, de nuevo. Pero recordó la insistencia de Naruto porque le pidiera perdón a Sakura. Volvió a mirarla estaba a punto de salir de la calle. Rápidamente bajo del árbol y apareció a unos pasos atrás de Sakura.

-Buscas a Naruto ¿No?

Sakura siguió caminando, mientras analizaba si contestarle o no.

-Sí.

-Yo sé donde está. Te puedo llevar donde él.

Sakura afirmo con la cabeza, ambos empezaron a caminar, Sasuke metió sus manos al bolsillo de su shor mientras internamente daba gracias al cielo ya que al menos Sakura no lo había rechazado. Luego de un rato el silencio comenzó a tornarse incomodo. El no sabía que decir y ella no tenía ganas de hablar. Inconscientemente la pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior.

-No hagas eso –Dijo Sasuke deteniéndose y tocando el labio inferior de Sakura-

La ojiverde lo vio sorprendida, mientras que él se preguntaba internamente porque había hecho eso. Lo único que sabía con certeza, es que no le agradaba que ella se lastimara inconscientemente.

-Naruto está en una reunión importante –Dijo bruscamente Sasuke- Estoy seguro que está por terminar.

Sakura seguía en estado de shock, Sasuke Uchiha había tenido un arranque cariñoso ¿Con ella? Nerviosa se paso un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja.

-¿Me llevaras al lugar de la reunión? –Preguntó Sakura lentamente-

-No. Te llevo a mi casa.

-¡¿Qué?!

Sakura se detuvo bruscamente, jamás… ¡Jamás iría a ese lugar! ¿Qué pensaba Sasuke? Frunció el cejo.

-Naruto irá a mi casa después de la reunión –Aclaró Sasuke-

-Entonces mejor lo buscare más tarde –Exclamó Sakura girándose para ir a su casa-

Sasuke sonrió de lado con superioridad.

-¿Te asusta ir a mi casa? –Preguntó divertido-

-No.

-Tienes miedo…

-No.

-Miedosa –Murmuró Sasuke provocándola-

-No… es solo que…

-Prometo que no te hare nada…

Sakura lo analizo un momento, rechino los dientes; no le gustaba que la llamaran miedosa.

-Ok.

-Que tú no quieras.

Naruto salió de la reunión mas estresado que nunca, se había alargado más de lo previsto y se habían tocado puntos esenciales tanto para la seguridad de la aldea como para la seguridad de los Kages, que vendrían la siguiente semana. Pero el punto más difícil de todos había sido el último, y es aquí cuando se había desatado el acalorado debate. El mismo seguía impresionado del tono autoritario que había salido de su voz al ver que la reunión se estaba saliendo de control. Había impuesto su autoridad al máximo. Sonrió. Si ahora sonreía al recordar la cara de perplejidad de varios integrantes del ANBU, había remarcado que esa era su orden y que nadie debía contradecirlo.

Se dirigió a Konoha, pues ese cuartel donde se había llevado a cabo la reunión quedaba a las afueras de la aldea, entro por la puerta principal; el aire hacía ondear sus cabellos amarillos y su gabacha con la inscripción de: Nanadaime en su espalda. Miro arriba, las cabezas de los Hokages y con una sensación de orgullo, vio la suya, siempre quiso mirar su rostro allí; que emoción sentía ser reconocido por muchos.

-Hokage-sama.

Decían unos mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia al pasar, otros sonreían y le saludaban con la mano. El igualmente les sonreía, ¡Se sentía tan bien!, miro el puesto de Ichiraku a lo lejos, podía ir y comer ramen pero debía reunirse con Sakura, ya que ella amablemente se había ofrecido a ayudarle con algunas cosas. Sabía que era tarde, a esas alturas Sakura lo mataría pero antes debía ir a la mansión Uchiha.

Entro a la mansión y por primera vez a lo largo de esos casi cinco años, escuchaba la voz de dos mujeres conversando. Eso tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Sin hacer el menor ruido llego a la cocina, lugar donde provenían las voces. Se trataba de Sakura y Hinata; la primera estaba sentada sobre el desayunador y la segunda terminaba de lavar un plato en el fregadero. Se cruzo de brazos y se recostó en el marco de la puerta, Sakura dijo algo que hizo reír a Hinata. El sonido de esa risa hizo que Naruto sonriera, era como escuchar una gloriosa melodía, escucharla y verla feliz hizo que por su cuerpo recorriera una sensación divina y placentera, tanto que se vio el mismo sonriendo como un tonto.

-Hola Naruto –Saludo Sakura al percibir la presencia del rubio-

El rubio se sintió despertar de una ensoñación relajante.

-Hola chicas.

-Na-Naruto-kun –Murmuró Hinata girándose para verlo, el movimiento apresurado hizo que soltara el plato de sus manos, cayéndose al suelo y quebrándose en mil pedazos.

La ojiperla se sonrojo poderosamente, se agacho para recoger los pedazos del suelo, sin embargo Naruto se movió rápido y se agacho a la par de ella, quitándole de las manos un tozo de vidrio que ella ya había tomado.

-Déjalo –Dijo Naruto- Yo lo recogeré.

-N-No… Y-Yo puedo.

-Te puedes lastimar.

-P-Pero…

Sakura observaba la escena desde donde estaba sentada, era tan curioso ver al poderoso Hokage de Konoha agachado queriendo limpiar trozos de vidrio allí esparcidos, pero lo que si le llamaba mucho la atención era el rostro de Hinata ¡La pobre estaba a punto de desmayarse! Lo presentía, y eso ocurriría en 3, 2, 1.

-¡Hinata! –Grito Naruto tomándola en brazos antes que ella callera al suelo-

Sakura empezó a reír, sabía que pasaría eso.

-¡Hinata! –Exclamó Naruto apartando un mechón del rostro de la ojiperla- Sakura-chan ven Hinata se a…

-Solo se desmayo Naruto –Dijo Sakura bajando lentamente del desayunador- Ella está bien.

-Pero… ¿Por qué se desmayo? –Preguntó el rubio sin entender que había pasado-

Sakura le miro un momento a los ojos, Naruto realmente lucia confundido, era obvio que no sabía nada.

-Naruto, eres el Hokage más lento en entender las cosas que ha tenido Konoha –Dijo Sakura entre divertida y molesta- Acuéstala en ese mueble que está allí –Le señalo- No tardara en despertar.

Naruto delicadamente la recostó en el mueble, mientras preguntaba:

-Sakura-chan ¿Por qué dices que soy lento?

La pelirosa puso los ojos en blanco, ella no sería quien le dijera nada, el debía averiguarlo por sí solo.

-Olvídalo Naruto.

El rubio estaba a punto de protestar cuando a la cocina llegaron Itachi y Sasuke. Por un momento Naruto pensó que estaba viendo mal, pero no, ambos hermanos traían bolsas en sus manos.

-¿Fu-Fueron de compras? –Preguntó en estado de shock-

Ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo nada. Sakura rio por lo bajo mientras que Naruto empezó a reír a carcajadas, el bien sabía que Sasuke detestaba ir de compras y menos por verduras, según veía las bolsas. ¿Cómo era que esos dos habían terminado haciendo eso? Sabía que ambos no salían mucho de la mansión Uchiha debido a las diferentes reacciones de los habitantes con respecto a ellos, pero esto era un avance que ni el mismo había podido predecir.

-¿A quién le debo la gratitud de haberlos hecho salir de aquí? –Preguntó Naruto después de haber dejado de reír- ¿Fuiste tú Sakura?

Itachi y Sasuke pusieron las cosas que traían sobre el desayunador.

-No –Aclaro la pelirosa- Ha sido Hinata-san –Señaló en dirección a la ojiperla-

Naruto miro impresionado a Hinata, la cual seguía dormida sobre el mueble.

"Hinata Hyuga era una cajita de sorpresas por descubrir, se dijo Naruto".

-¿Por qué Hinata-san está dormida? –Preguntó Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos. No le agradaba que le hubiera mandado de compras mientras ella dormía-

-Se desmayo –Dijo Sakura sacando de las bolsas las cosas que los hermanos acababan de traer-

Itachi miro sin decir nada a Hinata y luego vio detenidamente a Naruto.

-No fue mi culpa –Se apresuro a aclarar el rubio-

Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo ya que había sentido sobre él la mirada penetrante de Itachi. Sasuke alzo una ceja e Itachi se giro y se sirvió un vaso con agua. ¿Por qué sentía que todos entendían la razón del desmayo de Hinata y él no? Se pregunto internamente Naruto.

-¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? –Preguntó Sasuke cambiando de tema-

Naruto se puso serio. Itachi volteo a verle, Sakura dejo de hacer lo que hacía para mirar a Naruto.

-A partir de mañana serán ANBU's –Ambos hermanos se miraron- Trabajaran directamente bajo mis órdenes.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capitulo, mi salario es tu comentario, así que por favor déjame saber que tal voy con este fic.

******Zafir09:** Holaaaa. Me encanto tu comentario, pues que te digo... con respecto al kage bunshin, recordemos que Naruto no es tan brillante de la cabeza, me temo que se le ha olvidado que puede hacer esa tecnica jijiji. Y estoy de acuerdo en que sino se apura le van a ganar a Hinata. Y el rokudaime pues dire que en este fic si contaremos a danzo pero lo explicare mas adelante. A Kurama simplemente le gusta sacar de quicio a todo el mundo. Nos seguimos leyendo, saluditos.

**********fan hinata hyuga:** Amiga!... Me tarde pero espero que me comprendas, la fiebre mundialista me tenia pegada al televisor jajajaja. Me encanta que compartamos el mismo gusto por Itachi. Es el mejor de todos los Uchiha en mi opinion. Espero te guste el cap.

**zer0-sama:** El Kyuubi es unico, me gusta que sea asi de travieso y a la vez orgulloso. Tratare de hacer los cap un poco mas largos pero es que luego se me seca el cerebro y no puedo seguir jejejeje.**  
**

**Kumikoson4: **Hola. Te comento que a mi tambien me gusta que se de un amor lento, me parece que se disfruta mas un fic asi. Me alegra que a ti te guste tambien. Como vez Sakura aparece aqui, que tal? Te gusto?

**FlowerBloom: **Ma alegra mucho que ames mi fic jajaja, ya te quiero por eso :-) Si el papito Itachi esta vivo, pero el como y porque te lo explicare maaass adelante y pues el tamaño de Kurama es mas o menos igual al de Akamaru. Que te parecio este cap?

**Rebecca KIsara Namikaze: **Hola. Creo que a todo el mundo le ha gustado que Itachi este vivo jajajaja. A mi tambien me encanta por lo que no lo puedo dejar muerto y Kurama, es simplemente Kurama! Saludos!

**kaiserofdarkness:** Hola! Que crees te he robado esa idea espectacular de los Uchiha y los Hyuga solo que lo pondre mas adelante. Eres un Genio! Espero que este fic te siga gustando :)

**Poison girl 29**: Siiii... el Kurama es traviesoooo y su pasatiempo me temo es molestar a todo el mundo. Saludos nena!

**Marce-chan: **Hola! Me alegro que te guste el fic y pues sip Kurama tiene el tamaño de Akamaru. Solo que este es mas orgulloso y moleston jajaja.

**Eevee Centeno: **Tienen muuucha pasiencia, Naruto cree que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo y ella que no se da la oportunidad de salir con otros jajajaja. Pero veremos que pasa. Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

A todos gracias por leerme!


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Matrimonio?

Hola a todos!

Vengo de nuevo con un cap. Muchos me dieron esta idea asi que aqui les va!

Les cuento que me emciona leer sus reviews, estos definitivamente me ayudan a seguir.

Esperando como siempre que les guste =D

Saludos a todos y por favor regalame un comentario y déjame saber que te pareció este capitulo :-)

**_Solo como recordatorio les informo que los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces y el placer de escribir es únicamente para entretenernos._**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**¿Matrimonio?**

_"Su cuerpo vibraba intensamente, sentía subir por su cuerpo un ardor abrasador que quemaba, su piel alcanzaba una temperatura que nunca había sentido antes. Le costaba trabajo respirar, el aire no llegaba totalmente a sus pulmones. Cayo de rodillas al suelo, enterró sus manos en la tierra mientras en vano intentaba tener control sobre lo que le sucedía. A lo lejos escucho una voz susurrante que le hablaba._

_-…Naruto-kun"…_

Se sentó sobre la cama bañado en sudor, respiraba agitadamente y con sus manos apretaba la cobija fuertemente. Miro el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche, a su lado, marcaba las tres de la madrugada en punto. Naruto se llevo las manos a su rostro, de nuevo tenía esa pesadilla, la sentía tan real. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo agua del grifo, aun sentía su corazón acelerado. Medito un momento, esa voz que escuchaba en su sueños la reconocía mientras estaba dormido, pero una vez despierto por una razón no podía recordar de quien se trataba. Y siempre era lo mismo, se despertaba cuando escuchaba su nombre, a la misma hora.

Regreso a la cama, intentaría volver a dormir, vio a su derecha, la cama que había mandado hacer especialmente para Kurama estaba vacía. El zorro no había regresado a dormir, de nuevo. Mañana lo tendría que buscar por millonésima vez, ya que de nuevo no sabía dónde estaba… pero mañana seria el día en que Kurama lo escucharía.

... ...

Tomo otro papel y lo firmo, ni siquiera estaba viendo lo que hacía y mucho menos escuchaba lo que esos dos ancianos, sentados frente a él, le estaban diciendo. ¡Era la quinta vez en ese mes que venían! Volvió a tomar otro papel y hizo lo posible por concentrarse y leer lo que decía, pero el murmullo de esos ancianos lo desconcentraba. Levanto la cabeza y les miro, como si le hubieran dado volumen comenzó a entender lo que decían:

-… Y como todo un Hokage tienes que casarte y dar el buen ejemplo entre los aldeanos y los ninjas –Dijo Homura Mitokado-

-Un Hokage establecido con familia es más respetado y más responsable ante los ojos de los demás –Agregó Koharu Utatane-

Naruto se reclino en el respaldar de la silla; con que esos viejos se referían a que debía casarse. Nunca había sido de su agrado la visita de esos dos, pero ahora, mucho menos ¡Lo estaban sacando de quicio con todo eso!

-Gaara no se ha casado –Dijo Naruto a la defensiva-

-Pero tiene una relación formal con Matsuri y tu, por lo que se, ni eso tienes –Explicó Homura-

-Además estoy segura que no tardara en dar el siguiente paso –Agregó Koharu-

Naruto apretó los dientes ¡Como odiaba esos viejos!

-Aun no estoy listo –Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y girándose para ver Konoha a través de la ventana- Así que no quiero que me estén hablando de ese tema cada vez que vienen aquí.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun –Dijo Koharu- Pero el problema actual que tenemos es el hecho que no deseas casarte –Aclaró- Y nuestro deber es ayudarte en eso.

-Si no quieres vernos tan seguido simplemente cásate. –Comentó Homura-

Naruto apretó los puños con cólera.

-Estoy seguro que el consejo de Sunagakure no presiona tanto a Gaara como lo hacen ustedes conmigo. –Acusó el rubio-

-Bueno… imagino que eso es… es porque… Gaara es Gaara.

¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Si, la ira que sentía estaba alcanzando puntos altos en su interior. Gaara es ¿Gaara? Se giro y los miro con la ira patente en sus ojos, tanto que los ancianos se inclinaron hacia atrás atemorizados.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki o Namikaze, como quieran, y me casare cuando yo decida y no cuando ustedes me obliguen –Siseo con rabia-

-¡Es por tu bien! –Exclamó Koharu poniéndose de pie-

-¡Konoha necesita un Hokage estable que posea una familia! –Rugió Homura-

-¡Fuera de mi oficina! –Grito Naruto rojo de la ira-

-¿Qué estas…?

-No les quiero ver a menos que sea para otra cosa.

-Tu mocoso….

Guardaron silencio, mientras se miraban furiosos. De pronto Naruto sonrió triunfal cuando una idea genial se le cruzo por la cabeza.

-Me casare cuando Gaara lo haga –Sentencio el rubio sentándose nuevamente en la silla y cruzándose de brazos-

Los ansíanos lo miraron en silencio largamente, digiriendo lo que el rubio les acababa de decir.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Preguntó Homura sorprendido-

-Sí, ahora largo de aquí.

-¿Lo prometes? –Interrogó Koharu-

Naruto suspiro exasperado.

-Si lo prometo… ¿Se irán de aquí?

La anciana sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí.

-Lo prometo, si el Kazekage se casa me casare yo.

-Excelente.

Ambos ancianos al fin salieron de la torre Hokage, lo único que le incomodo a Naruto, una vez que se fueron, es que esa vieja sonreía, al parecer bastante complacida.

... ...

Seguía caminando por las calles de Konoha indecisa, no sabía si ir a la mansión Hyuga o dar otra vuelta por allí esperando que fuera más de noche, sin embargo, aunque la misión que había tenido no había sido la gran cosa se sentía cansada; pero llegar a su casa implicaría encontrarse con su padre. ¡Aun sentía las mejillas arder! Hinata se preguntó en qué momento su padre había perdido la cabeza esa mañana, ambos habían mantenido una conversación que ella nunca pensó tener ¡Y menos con él! Había salido como un rayo de la mansión dejando a media la conversación y ahora, conociendo como conocía a su padre, sabía que la estaría esperando para concluirla. Ni siquiera tenía valor de recordar todo lo que le había dicho, ¿Con que cara volvería a mirar a Itachi después de todo lo que su padre dijo?

-Hinata-san.

Dio un gritito de susto.

-I-Itachi-san, no hagas eso –Reprochó Hinata-

El joven había aparecido de la nada, bien sabia él que a ella no le gustaba que hiciera eso.

-Lo siento, vas distraída Hinata-san ¿Sucede algo?

Y justo esa pregunta fue la que desato el recuerdo de la conversación con su padre:

_-Hinata-sama –Dijo un Hyuga miembro del Bouke haciendo una reverencia ante ella- Su padre desea verla en el salón de reuniones._

_-Hai._

_Se dispuso a ir al salón donde su padre la esperaba, mientras se dirigía allí, paso por la habitación de Hanabi, escucho a su hermana que conversaba animadamente con "alguien". Hinata sonrió, bien sabia ella quien era el que se encontraba con ella, le parecía gracioso que justamente estuviera allí, más sabiendo lo meticuloso que era su padre. Siguió caminando y llamo a la puerta al llegar._

_-Adelante –Dijo Hiashi-_

_-Deseabas verme padre._

_-Sí, toma asiento hija._

_Hinata se sentó a lado derecho de su padre. El salón era bastante amplio, en el centro había una mesa rectangular larguísima con sillas a ambos lados, generalmente allí se reunían los representantes de ambas ramas con su padre. En las paredes se podían ver los diferentes retratos de los anteriores jefes del clan. Hiashi sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, miro a su hija, había cambiado tanto que actualmente se sentía muy orgulloso de ella._

_Aclaro su garganta._

_-Hinata… Sé que, quizás no lo digo tan a menudo pero… Estoy orgulloso de ti._

_Hinata se quedó tan sorprendida que se olvidó de respirar por un rato, fue hasta que se sintió un poco mareada que recordó que debía respirar por sí sola. ¿Su padre estaba orgulloso de ella? ¿Y lo estaba diciendo en voz alta?_

_-Gra-Gracias –Logro decir en un susurro-_

_Hiashi asintió con su cabeza._

_-Te preguntaras porque te pedí que te reunieras conmigo en este salón; más que todo es para recordarte los diferentes jefes que ha tenido nuestro clan –Explicó Hiashi señalando los retratos de los anteriores jefes- Un día tu fotografía estará junto al mío._

_Esta vez Hinata no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Su padre la estaba escogiendo a ella para ser la jefa del clan?_

_-Aun no estoy escogiendo a nadie –Hiashi se apresuró a aclarar- Quiero decir… Sé que sabes que Hanabi siempre ha sido mi preferida._

_En segundos Hinata paso de la sorpresa a la tristeza, siempre había sabido que existía una preferencia amplia hacia su hermana por parte de su padre, pero él nunca se lo había dicho abiertamente. En segundos surgió la vieja Hinata, aquella que sentía que nunca podría cumplir las expectativas de su padre, que a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba simplemente él jamás la reconocería. Sin embargo Hinata tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que su padre acababa de decirle que estaba orgulloso de ella._

_-Fue mi preferida únicamente porque sentía que ella era más fuerte en carácter que tú, –Continuo Hiashi- Siempre pensé que eras la criatura más delicada, inocente y pura de esta familia, necesitabas ser protegida y no enfrentar al consejo que muchas veces puede ser sádico en su forma de actuar._

_Hinata miro a su padre detenidamente, nunca le había escuchado hablar de esa manera._

_-Pero me equivoque –Prosiguió Hiashi- Eres una mujer fuerte, que está dispuesta a proteger a los demás sin importar el precio que debas pagar. Inteligente, astuta y no me cabe la menor duda que podrías manejar este clan._

_La ojiperla sonrió, su padre la estaba elogiando._

_-Pero para manejar un clan como este, hay varias cosas que se deben cumplir –Hinata asintió con la cabeza- Una de ellas, es que debes contraer matrimonio._

_Durante la conversación, un miembro del Bouke sin hacer el menor ruido les había servido té, el cual Hinata casi escupe al escuchar la palabra "matrimonio"._

_-¿Qué? –Preguntó, segura de que había escuchado mal-_

_-Estas en edad casadera hija y estoy seguro que tienes muchos pretendientes._

_-N-No tengo pretendientes –Dijo en estado de shock-_

_-Claro que si tienes, lo que sucede es que eres demasiado inocente para darte cuenta, hay muchos que te ven de largo y otros están más cerca de lo que crees._

_Hinata se aferró con fuerza a los posa brazos de la silla, su padre ese día no era el mismo de siempre, jamás en sus años de vida pensó que tendría una conversación como esa; y menos con el gran Hiashi Hyuga._

_-¿Ah sí? –Preguntó sin aire-_

_-Pero de todos, me agrada ese joven Itachi Uchiha. –Declaró emblemáticamente Hiashi-_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-No pongas esa cara Hinata –Dijo Hiashi tranquilamente- Sé que la mayoría de las tardes te la pasas en la mansión Uchiha y sé que a solas con él, pues Sasuke se va de misión… Lo que trato de decir es… que… no importa si ustedes dos han…_

_Hinata se puso roja totalmente, le ardían las mejillas y a esas alturas sabía que el sonrojo le llegaba hasta el cuello._

_-¡No! –Grito Hinata espantada de lo que su padre estaba insinuando-_

_Hiashi sintió un profundo alivio al escuchar que su hija no había hecho nada con ese muchacho. Se había repetido toda la mañana que no se enfadaría si ella le decía lo contrario, pero gracias al cielo ella seguía siendo tan pura como el primer día que la tuvo entre sus brazos._

_-Es-Estas mal entendiendo las cosas padre –Siguió Hinata, sentía la urgencia de aclararle a su padre como eran realmente las cosas- Itachi-san y yo solo somos…_

_-Imagino que novios –Interrumpió Hiashi sin prestar atención- Hace un año estaba seguro que vendría a pedir tu mano, pero no lo hizo imagino que se debe a que lo intimido._

_Internamente Hiashi se preguntó, quien intimidaba a quien._

_-Dile que te puede venir a visitar aquí, no me gusta que solo tú vayas allí, la gente puede pensar que ustedes dos ya tienen relaciones…_

_Hinata se levantó y salió como un rayo de la mansión._

-Hinata-san –Le volvió a hablar por tercera vez Itachi- ¿Segura que estas bien? –Preguntó al ver que al fin la muchacha regresaba al presente-

Hinata dio un paso atrás para separarse un poco más de él. No pudo evitar mirarle de pie a cabeza y muy a su pesar sin poder ocultarlo se ruborizo. Se habían detenido a media calle, las personas caminaban alrededor de ellos; a pesar que era ya bien entrada la noche, aun habían habitantes entrando y saliendo de los distintos negocios ubicados a lo largo de la calle. Hinata fijo su vista un punto atrás de Itachi, en esos momentos se sentía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-S-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes Itachi-san.

Itachi la miro inquisidoramente, tomo una mano de ella y suavemente le deposito un cálido beso sobre esta. Hinata contuvo el aliente, poniéndose aún más roja de lo que estaba.

-Sé que algo te sucede, pero esperare a que me lo cuentes cuando te sientas lista.

La ojiperla no dijo nada, simplemente llevo su mano al centro de su pecho tímidamente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la mansión Hyuga? -Preguntó Itachi disponiéndose a caminar de nuevo-

-¡No! –Contesto rápidamente Hinata- Quiero decir… eeehh…

La ojiperla salió corriendo sin darle oportunidad a Itachi de que preguntara nada, no podía llegar con él a la mansión Hyuga porque si los miraba su padre sacaría conclusiones erróneas. Y sobre todo no tenía fuerzas para explicarle a Itachi todo eso.

Por otro lado Itachi la vio perderse por una esquina, se metió las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y camino lentamente hacia la mansión Uchiha. Mientras caminaba se preguntó cómo era que esa tímida e inocente muchacha se había convertido en alguien importante para él.

* * *

******Hasta aquí este capitulo, **

******Mi salario es tu comentario, así que por favor déjame saber que tal voy con este fic.**

******Disculpas por no contestar a sus reviews, pero voy de salida y ya no me da tiempo. Les prometo contestar en el siguiente.**

**A todos gracias por leerme!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cita a ciegas

Hola a todos!

Perdon por la tardanza pero es que realmente he estado muy ocupada. Demasiado en mi opinion... Pero asi es la vida. Sin mas, un capitulo mas se viene.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz leerlos, las ideas brotan cada vez que los veo jejejeje.

Saludos

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Cita a ciegas **

Había amanecido de malas y todos en la torre Hokage lo sabían, estaba anocheciendo y el rubio seguía de malas, en esos momentos nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía entrar, claro a excepción de los Uchiha y el Kyuubi, pensó Shiizune. La pelinegra tomo asiento y siguió trabajando en unas cartas de invitación que estaba preparando.

-¡No me importa si ya lo buscaste por toda la aldea! ¡Síguelo buscando Konohamaru!

El grito de Naruto vibro por todas las paredes, haciendo que Shizune casi se callera de la silla. Se le hacía difícil concentrarse, todo el día Naruto había estado con los ánimos caldeados, nadie a esas alturas se había salvado de su ira. Cosa totalmente extraña en él. Hasta Kakashi, quien había venido a visitarlo se había ido con una buena regañada, el rubio le había reprochado que siempre estuviera con ese maldito libro, el pobre jounin se había esfumado asegurando que regresaría cuando Naruto estuviera más tranquilo.

-Pero jefe –Escuchó Shizune que decía Konohamaru- Tu sabes que cuando Kurama no desea ser encontrado, simplemente es imposible hallarlo.

-¡Todo lo tengo que hacer yo en esta maldita aldea! –Gritó Naruto saliendo de la oficina y dando un portazo fuerte dejando adentro a Konohamaru en estado de shock-

-Shizune, saldré a buscar ese zorro y cuando lo encuentre lo matare –Proclamó Naruto sin detenerse-

La pelinegra le vio pasar frente a su escritorio ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar, a esas alturas estaba segura que hasta eso le molestaría al Hokage. Unos minutos después salió Konohamaru de la oficina, el joven se rascaba la cabeza de una manera pensativa, Shizune le miro suspirar de resignación.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa? –Preguntó Konohamaru observando a Shizune-

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza, y luego agregó:

-Esta estresado, no le guardes resentimiento Konohamaru-san, creo que se debe a la celebración del aniversario por la guerra y que los Kages vendrán en menos de una semana.

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó el joven pensativo-

-Lo más seguro.

-No me dio esa impresión, pero bueno… Debo irme, Adiós Shizune-san.

Shizune volvió a sentarse en el escritorio y decidió avanzar lo más que pudiera con sus deberes antes que regresara Naruto, no quería hacerlo enfadar más de la cuenta.

Afuera de la torre Hokage, Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentro un momento hasta sentir el chakra de Kurama, ambos tenían un lazo fuerte que los unía. Era cuestión de concentración para percibir el rastro de uno o del otro; ambos se llevaban muy bien, muy atrás habían quedado los años de odio o resentimiento entre ambos. Aun así Naruto seguía teniendo plena autoridad sobre él, sin embargo al rubio le gustaba dejar que el Kyuubi se sintiera independiente, pero según Naruto, el zorro a veces exageraba.

Recordó que después de la guerra decidió que era tiempo que Kurama fuera libre, es decir, no tenerlo dentro de él. Habían conversado largamente, hasta que descubrieron que si se podía invocar fuera de su cuerpo. Lo mejor de todo es que los aldeanos y los shinobis habían aceptado al zorro de buenas a primeras y eso había facilitado todo. Kurama había tenido que reducir su verdadero tamaño, actualmente el zorro era igual de grande que Akamaru, solo que orgulloso, reservado y muy amargado en opinión de Naruto.

Camino por la aldea en dirección hacia donde sentía la presencia del zorro, por un momento pensó que de nuevo Kurama estaba en la mansión del clan Uchiha, pero a medida se acercaba se dio cuenta que no, definitivamente el zorro estaba en el clan de enfrente, nada más y nada menos que los Hyuga. ¿Por qué tenía que irse a meter allí? El rubio se llevo las manos a su cabello, estuvo como cinco minutos decidiendo si entraba o no al complejo Hyuga. Al final entro. Mientras caminaba a los primeros que se encontró fue a los miembros del bouke, quienes le saludaban respetuosamente. Uno de ellos amablemente se le acerco.

-Buenas tardes Hokage-sama, es un honor tenerlo por aquí.

-Gracias –Dijo Naruto tímidamente, aun no se acostumbraba que se dirigieran a él con tanto respeto.

-¿Busca a Hiashi-sama? –Preguntó el miembro del bouke-

-Esto… No… En realidad estoy buscando a Kurama.

-¿Kurama-sama? El está con Hanabi-sama, le llevare donde ella.

Naruto y el miembro del bouke se dirigieron a la casa principal, una vez allí entraron y caminaron por uno de los pasillos de la casa que conducían a la habitación de Hanabi; Naruto noto lo ordenado que eran los Hyuga, la mansión estaba impecablemente limpia y no había nada fuera de lugar. Pero aun así lo que más le llamo la atención al rubio fueron los jardines de la mansión, eran preciosos, decorados con muchas flores y los distintos olores dulzones que se sentían por toda la mansión llegaban a su nariz constantemente. También había muchos lugares para entrenar distribuidos estratégicamente por los terrenos. El Hyuga del bouke llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Hanabi.

-Adelante –Se escuchó la voz de la joven desde adentro-

-Hanabi-sama –Dijo el Hyuga haciendo una pequeña reverencia- El Hokage-sama esta aquí.

Naruto entro a la habitación.

-Hokage-sama –Le saludo Hanabi poniéndose de pie y haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante él-

-Hola Hanabi –Dijo Naruto-

Lo primero que el ojiazul vio dentro de la habitación fue a Kurama echado sobre la cama de Hanabi, más limpio de lo que nunca le había visto antes. Y parecía que Hanabi se había tomado el costo de cepillarle el pelo, porque lucia brilloso y desenredado. El kyuubi presentaba un aspecto bastante limpio.

-Kurama –Dijo Naruto seriamente-

El zorro abrió un ojo y miro al rubio soñolientamente.

-Vamonos.

Kurama volvió a cerrar el ojo y no se movió de la cama donde estaba. Naruto quien no andaba de buen humor, sintió que su paciencia se estaba terminando, estaba a punto de decirle un par de cosas cuando se vio interrumpido.

-Hanabi-chan ¿Estás segura que este vestido está bien? –Preguntó Hinata entrando en la habitación de su hermana- Yo creo que está muy cor… to. –Se paró en seco al darse cuenta quien estaba allí- Na-Naruto-kun. –Murmuró sonrojándose y tapándose la boca con las manos-

-Hola Hinata –Le saludo Naruto seriamente-

Naruto la vio un segundo y luego fijo su mirada en Kurama, el segundo le basto para darse cuenta que la ojiperla se miraba bellísima con ese vestido color melón suave, le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de tirantes y floreado finamente. El rubio trago saliva.

Hanabi miro a su hermana y luego a Naruto, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, en el rostro de la kunoishi se formo una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que te ves muy linda con ese vestido hermana ¿Verdad que si Hokage-sama?

-Luces hermosa –Dijo Naruto sin mirarla-

Hinata, quien le conocía muy bien, supo que algo le molestaba al rubio, pero no sabía el que. Sintió un poco de decepción al ver que el ni siquiera la miraba ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? Hubo un largo silencio en el cuarto, solo interrumpido por Ino que llegaba en ese momento; la rubia había estado en la habitación de Hinata, al ver que la ojiperla no regresaba decidió ir en busca de ella.

-Hinata-san, se nos hace tarde.

Ino guardo silencio al mirar a Hinata y luego a Naruto, también miro a Kurama del cual ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí. La rubia ahora entendía la tardanza de la ojiperla, ella siempre se despistaba cuando Naruto estaba cerca.

-Hola de nuevo Naruto –Saludo la rubia- Vamonos Hinata-san, seguro Ryu-kun nos está esperando.

Ino no espero la respuesta de Hinata, la tomo de la mano y prácticamente la saco arrastras de la habitación. Naruto las vio perderse por el pasillo, mientras se preguntaba internamente ¿Quién rayos era Ryu? Se giro para mirar de nuevo a Kurama, quien ya se había dignado en levantarse de la cama, el muy perezoso se lambia una pata.

-Tu… ¡Vámonos!

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Kurama relajadamente- ¿Sabes?¨Los Hyuga hacen unas bolas de arroz de lo más rico y estoy esperando que me traigan unas.

-¡Solo piensas en ti Kurama! –Exclamó Naruto muy molesto- Te desapareces cuatro días y no me dices donde estas, no piensas en la preocupación que causas en mi.

-Tsk…. Te preocupas por nada, no necesito que me cuiden, además soy el más fuerte de Konoha, nadie me podría hacer daño.

-¡Eso tu no lo sabes!

-Grrr –Rugió el Kyuubi molesto por la actitud sobre protectora de Naruto- Hmp… el idiotakage no confía en sus aldeanos ¿Piensas que me van a secuestrar o algo así?

La paciencia de Naruto se esfumo, odiaba a Kurama cuando se ponía insolente. Hanabi estaba en silencio, en realidad estaba entretenida viendo como esos dos discutían, saltaba a la vista que a Kurama le gustaba sacar de quicio a Naruto.

-¡Baka! Bien sabes que aun hay ninjas desertores que pueden venir a Konoha y tomarte sin que me dé cuenta. Así que deja de actuar como si no te importara nada, y ten el costo de decirme donde estas cuando sales, y por lo menos llega a dormir a la casa.

-No actúo como si no me importara nada, en realidad, _no me importa nada._

-¡Pues a mi si me importas! –Ambos se quedaron viendo un momento- Aunque yo no te importe.

-Hmp…

-Y si sigues actuando así te volveré a meter dentro de mi estomago.

Naruto sin esperar ninguna respuesta se giro y salió de la habitación de Hanabi. Kurama sonrió, le encantaba ver molesto a Naruto. Vio a Hanabi le guiño un ojo y siguió a Naruto. La ojiperla menor quedo impresionada de ver como había acabado la discusión, no estaba segura si habían terminado en buenos o malos términos. Salió al pasillo para mirarlos irse.

-Bien sabes que me importas mocoso. –Dijo Kurama caminando detrás de Naruto-

De pronto el rubio se detuvo sin previo aviso, haciendo que Kurama chocara con él golpeándose el hocico.

-¿Y ahora que te sucede? –Preguntó el zorro sobándose la nariz con una de sus patas-

El rubio se giro y miro en dirección a la habitación de Hanabi, para su buena suerte la kunoishi estaba parada viéndoles marchar.

-Esto… Hanabi-chan… ¿Sabes a donde iban Ino y Hinata-chan? –Preguntó aparentando indiferencia-

-Sí, iban a un nuevo restaurante que se llama Hamadaya.

-¿Hamadaya? –Repitió. Sabía que lo habían abierto recientemente pero aun no había ido-

-Sí. Lo que sucede Hokage-sama es que Ino-san le preparo una cita a ciegas a mi hermana.

Naruto guardo silencio un momento frunciendo el ceño. Luego asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la mansión Hyuga. Hanabi miro al zorro y a Naruto alejarse del lugar, sonrió para sí misma.

-Esto sí que es interesante –Dijo la ojiperla metiéndose de nuevo a su habitación-

* * *

******Hasta aquí este capitulo, **

******Mi salario es tu comentario, así que por favor déjame saber que tal voy con este fic.**

**A todos gracias por leerme!**


End file.
